


Proposals at the Homestead

by Muffymaria



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed III, Completed, F/M, Fluff, OC, Post-Game(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton - Freeform, cuteness, throw the cheese!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffymaria/pseuds/Muffymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the conclusion of his war against the Templars, Ratonhnhaké:ton, also know as Connor Kenway, wants to ask his friend and lover a question.</p>
<p>===</p>
<p>Takes place after the end of Assassin's Creed 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been a while since I posted a fanfic. Let's keep it short and simple so I can finish it, lol. This story is due to me reminiscing over old RPs I would do with my friend LadyVe with these two. You can see the story of how they met in an old fic of hers here: http://ladyve.deviantart.com/art/Meetings-and-Misunderstandings-In-The-Homestead-377351168
> 
> Thank you for stopping by and enjoy the first chapter. :)

A gentle breeze blew in the Davenport Homestead's forest, scattering about the dead leaves falling from the trees. Fall was setting in at a steady pace, and the forest was turning into a various set of browns and yellow colors. Ratonhnhaké:ton walked down the main road of the Homestead. He wasn't running, nor riding on a horse as he usually did. He walked. At a reasonable pace even. Though it was not to take in the scenery around him. Every visit he made to the Homestead these past times were always short and never lasted more than a few days. He was kept busy by the responsibilities brought by the demise of the Templar order and the slow rise of the Brotherhood of Assassins in the Eastern Coast. Whenever he was back in his new home, he would spend just enough time to check on the shipment trades and on his friends living in the land. But today, he would take his time.

For a single purpose was in his mind. He was about to ask a question, and the answer made him nervous. He hadn't been this nervous for quite some time now. Actually, the last time his stomach clenched this much due to nerves was when he started his Assassin training with Achilles. The though of the old man had his heart clench. If he were still amongst them, he'd comment on how ridiculous it was for him to be in this state over something so simple. The sight of his destination ahead of him had the young man snap out of his thoughts. He stopped, gazing at the newest addition to the Homestead in the past years. It was a small, simple wooden house with two stables and an open area for horses to be cared for. Ratonhnhaké:ton could already see the man of the house outside, helping his wife hanging out laundry. He had met Seamus Doherty in similar circumstances he had met the other residents of the Homestead. The Irishman was traveling to Lexington, looking for a new place to settle down with his family and sell horses. He was a horse breeder that had left Boston due to a dispute with the local priest. Ratonhnhaké:ton later found out the dispute revolved around the man's marriage with a woman from the Cherokee tribe and their only child being an unmarried young lady. The Irishman didn't appreciate the clergyman's comments on both his marriage or his wife, and after making his point with a clean hit to the man's face, he and his family packed their belongings and left. Needless to say, Ratonhnhaké:ton saw the usefulness of having someone to breed and care for horses in the Homestead community, as well as to add another family to their home, and the Dohertys moved into Davenport, along with their daughter, Eileen.

Speaking of which, Connor quickly looked around the house. Their daughter wasn't around. Good. Now was the time. He continued to make his way to the house until the two adults spotted him. The wife, Inolah, greeted Connor with a warm smile, wrinkling her tan skin. "Good afternoon, Ratonhnhaké:ton. What brings you here?"

Seamus, smiled at the young man. "Are you looking for Eileen? She went to run some errands. She shouldn't be back before long."

Ratonhnhaké:ton took in a breath and answered. "Actually, I was hoping if I could talk to you and Inolah inside. If you have a moment that is."

Seamus frowned in confusion, while Connor could see his wife fighting back her smile from getting any wider. The Irishman motioned to the house's front door. "Of course, please. Go right ahead."

Connor nodded and went inside, followed by Seamus and Inolah. The three of them sat in the kitchen, where the older woman offered the two men some tea. Seamus was the only one to accept, and finally, the three of them sat down at the table, with Connor's heart beating hard in his chest. "I came here in the hopes of talking to you, about Eileen."

Another knowing smile appeared on Inolah's face. She remained silent while Seamus voiced his oblivious confusion. "Yes?"

There it was. Connor gathered his words carefully and spoke. "I would like to ask your daughter in marriage. Although I would prefer doing it with your approval, as well as according to the Cherokee customs."

Seamus didn't even get to take another sip of his tea. His cup remained still, close to his lips, his eyes frozen on the boy sitting across him. Inolah smiled fondly. "Thank you, Ratonhnhaké:ton. It is very thoughtful of you. I do believe I am speaking for my husband as well, when I say that we can't think of anyone better asking our little girl's hand in marriage."

The Irishman finally snapped out of his frozen state and blabbered. "Yes, n-no, I agree. I am sorry, Connor, this... I wasn't expecting this when I woke up in the morn'. My... Our little girl... Married."

"Hold on Seamus. It isn't official yet." Both men were confused by Inolah's words. She turned to Connor, her expression still kind but her voice taking a more serious tone. "You asked earlier of my people's customs for an offer of marriage. All you need to do is present Eileen with meat of a deer. Before you ask, she knows the custom. She will know what it means and what to do. If she presents to you a meal made with the deer's meat, it means she accepts. If she returns the meat to you untouched, it means she refuses your offer." Connor's heart clenched at the thought alone. Seamus set down his tea cup and looked straight at young man in the eyes. "One thing I want to make clear, son. We will respect whatever choice our little Hyalei makes. I do hope though that you will do the same."

Connor immediately sat straight in his seat and looked at both adults. There was seriousness and a hint of a threat in Seamus' words, but he couldn't blame him. It was his daughter, his and his wife's only child, they were talking about. Of course they would both be concerned. "I promise, I will."

Seamus' expression turned into a smile in a split second. "Very well! I guess all there is to do is to wish you luck then!"

Ratohnhaké:ton nodded and stood up from the kitchen. Inolah walked him over to the door. “If you were planning on making your offer tomorrow, we will be home most of the day, and so will Hyalei. I wish you luck as well, Ratonhnhaké:ton. ” The Assassin smiled and bid the older woman a good day before walking away, this time taking long fast steps back to his house.

 

The very next day, the young man hid in a hunting lookout in the middle of the forest, early in the morning. It was chilly for this time of year, condensation appearing in front of Ratonhnhaké:ton's face after each exhale. He peered down, waiting for his prey to show up. His patience was soon rewarded when a large deer made its way under where the young man was hiding. The forest animal began eating from grass next to a tree, unaware of the danger above it. Ratonhnhaké:ton took out his bow and drew back an arrow. With a steady hand, he aimed at the deer, and released. The arrow hit the creature's chest, startling it and wounding it just enough so that it wouldn't run too far. Connor followed, using the trees as a path, and jumped down once the wounded deer feel to the ground, weak from the wound. The young Assassin made its way towards it. He had to end its suffering quick. He gave a prayer to the spirits and finished the deer off. It took him almost forever to bring it back to his house, the animal being heavier than it seemed. Then came the cleaning part. Connor never quite enjoyed this. It was messy and involved a lot of cleaning during and after it was done. But he got accustomed to it. It was barely past noon when he had the meat clean, cut and neatly packed layers of paper. His hands steadily held the package while he walked back to the Doherty house. His nerves were still a wreck, but his body didn't show it. He was mainly trying not to squish the meat in his hands. Just as Inolah had indicated the day prior, they were all in the house. Smoke was coming out of the stone chimney this time, and Seamus spotted the young man all the way from the stables. The older man gave Connor a thumb's up just as he walked over to the door.

He took on last deep breath. And knocked.

There was the faint sound of footsteps coming from the other side. Connor stood straight and waited. Much to his sadness, it was Inolah who answered the door. The young man's expression fell ever so lightly. "Hello again, Inolah. Is Eileen in?"

Inolah took a look at the man, then to the package in his hands, and smiled. She nodded and turned back inside the house. "Hyalei! Connor is here to see you!"

Connor's heart nearly jumped at the sound of a female, younger voice. "I'll be right there! Thanks, mom!"

The older Cherokee woman smiled at Connor and whispered him good luck before walking away. Ratohnhaké:ton stood there, keeping his breath steady. He couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of his love nearly running to the open door. "Connor, good afternoon!" He held her with one arm as she stood on her toes to place a quick kiss to his lips. "It is good to see you back safe, _tsuadadatlugi_  *. How long are you staying?"

"Just a few days. I came to see you as soon as I could. I wanted to ask you something."

Eileen smiled. "Well? Ask away."

Here it was. What was most likely Connor's highest leap of faith. He held out the package to Eileen. She looked at it with amused confusion, but took it in her hands anyway. "What is this?"

"Deer meat."

She chuckled nervously. "I don't understand I thought you had a question to ask me."

Connor stared down at the wrapped meat. His hands haven't left hers as she held his offer. "This is my question, Hyalei."

The young Assassin felt his heart drop along with Eileen's smile. Realization appeared all over her face, her eyes widening and her mouth hanging slightly open. Her gaze slowly went down to her hands. She let out a nervous chuckle. "W-wow. I certainly didn't... expect that." A moment passed before she continued. "How long are you staying here?"

"Five days. I need to prepare some shipment orders, and the house needs repairs to handle the winter. But I will wait as long as you need."

The fear behind both his eyes and voice almost had Eileen cry in the spot. She took a breath to calm herself and nodded. "Alright. I will give you my answer before then. I promise."

The young Assassin returned her nod. With that, he placed a kiss on her head and walked away, not looking back. He would go back to his home and occupy himself with his responsibilities as both landlord of the Homestead and new Master Assassin of the Brotherhood. For all he could do now, was wait.

 

* * *

 

 _tsuadadatlugi_ \- sweetheart

 


	2. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter two, told this time from Eileen's point of view. :) There are some foreign words here, but their translations will be at the end. Thank you for stopping by and I hope you like this little fluff of a drabble. Also thanks to my friend LadyVe for spotting the occasional typo. :p  
> Edit: Apparently there was more than a typo. I had the wrong information about family customs in the Mohawk tribes, and changed the ending of the chapter accordingly. Thanks to my friend, LadyVe, for pointing it out.

Ratonhnhaké:ton’s footsteps became fainter and fainter as he walked away. Eileen leaned against the door, waiting until he was truly gone before she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Her eyes drifted down at the package in her hands. The paper rattled lightly due to her shaking hands. Was this truly happening? She did wake up late that day, and was still a bit groggy, so maybe she was still fast asleep and dreaming. Maybe a pinch to her cheek would do the trick. The sting on her left cheek proved her point. “This... is real!” A loud, joyful squeal echoed in the Doherty house. Eileen ran to the kitchen, yelling, “Mama!”

Inolah was washing the dishes from the breakfast.

“Did you tell Ratonhnhaké:ton about this?” She held the meat package up for her mother to see.

The older woman nodded, setting the a plate down on the counter and wiping her hands on her apron. “He came yesterday, to ask your father’s blessing. He also asked me the Cherokee custom for a marriage offer.” She looked at the package with a smile. “I suppose that is it?”

Eileen nodded enthusiastically and brought the meat to the table. She unwrapped it, and gasped. “This is a lot. Enough to make at least two meals! Is… it alright if I split it?” Eileen gave her mother a sheepish look, as if afraid of the answer to her question. The Cherokee woman laughed, and placed her hands on her daughter’s shoulders in reassurance. “You can cut it in a thousands pieces if you want. The moment you use this meat to make a meal and offer it to Ratonhnhaké:ton, you accept his offer.” The grip on her shoulders’ became a bit firmer. “You have to be sure about it though, Hyalei. You can take your time and think about it if you want.”

Eileen held back a breath. It was a reasonable idea. Marriage was a big step and even bigger decision to make. The Cherokee people never saw the union between two people as something permanent, for it was often treated as an informal event. From what she was told as a child, if one of the parties in a marriage was unhappy, it was perfectly acceptable to simply annul it. There was no need to ask anyone's permission to end a marriage, unlike with the colonial customs. Such notion is foreign to most of them, and even to Connor, since the notion of marriage was completely different in his tribe. It still meant change and a new chapter in her life. Especially considering Connor's true occupation… When he had told her about the Brotherhood of Assassins and their fight against Templars, Eileen needed a few days to wrap her mind around this new reality. The country she was born in had just come out of a war, and just as she had found a good, kind lover, she was indirectly going to be part of another one. Until that day, Connor was her closest friend, her lover, the one with whom she had built memories that could fill volumes. And in the end, nothing changed after that revelation. He was still her friend, her love, and she only worried a little more whenever he would leave the Homestead, and this time she knew where he got all those wounds. She stayed by his side then. She was determined to stay by his side for the many years to come. The determination behind her decision had her smile, one that spread even over to her mother. “I assume from your smile you won't need that much time to decide.”

Eileen shook her head. “I don't. My heart already had the answer. I love him, and I want to be happy by his side.”

Inolah nodded and gave her daughter a hug. “I am happy for you, _ayule_.” She pecked her little girl's cheek before pulling back. “You know what do to then. Though, you could feed an entire village with that meat.”

The younger girl looked at the deer meat. Her mother was right in a way. Even if it was the simplest of pies, there was just enough to make at least four of them. An idea sprouted in her mind. “Mama, did papa leave yet?”

Her mother shook her head. “He must still be fixing the stable's roof. Why?”

“I have an idea on how to answer Ratonhnhaké:ton, but I will need help. From you and papa. I want to surprise him, and also bring everyone together.”

Inolah quickly caught up with her train of though. “Ah, I see. Let's go see your father then.” The woman couldn't help but chuckle when her daughter nodded and hurried out of the house. Eileen was barely out the door before she called for her father. Just as her mother said, he was in their stables, hammering tiles into the roof to repair it. He waved at his daughter. “Up here sweetheart. I will be right down!” By the time she reached her father, he had already climbed down via a ladder and pocketed his hammer. “So! What did Connor want?”

“You know what he wanted, papa. And before you ask, my answer will be 'yes'.”

Despite all his efforts, Eileen could see the tears on the corners of her father's eyes. He sniffled, laughed loudly and pulled his daughter into a big hug, to the point her feet left the ground. “That is great news! I am so proud of you!”

She chuckled and hugged her father back. “Thank you papa. I need your help though.”

Seamus let her down. “Whatever you need.”

“Connor left me enough meat to feed multiple people. I need to still cook a meal for him as an answer, but I was thinking of joining everyone in the Homestead and share a meal with them.”

Inolah had finally caught up to her daughter and stood at her side. “I think it is a great idea. It has been ages since we all have been together.”

Seamus nodded. “Alright! I don't see why not! Let's first ask Corinne and Oliver if we can borrow their inn for this. After that, we will split up, talk to the others! How many days will Connor be staying this time?”

“Five days.”

“It should be more than enough. Let's go!”

Eileen and her parents jumped into their carriage and went to the other end of the Homestead, reaching the inn as fast as they could. Corrine and Oliver were more than happy to lend them their inn for their little feast, but the Dohertys remained silent when it came to the reason behind this sudden reunion. The young woman simply explained that she wished to surprise the Homestead's landlord and have everyone together. The owners of Davenport's inn didn't want to prod too much and went with it. The preparation were swift soon after. Everyone agreed with the idea of surprising Connor and soon, all of the inhabitants of Davenport pitched in to help. Prudence and Warren brought some of their vegetables, Myriam game she had caught, and Diana, Seamus and Corrine pitched in for the cooking. With that, the preparations were swift, and the very next evening, everything was ready. In the end, Eileen had cut the deer meat in large chunks, and used them for the food that was to be served. But she kept the biggest piece for herself, and for she had a pie to make.

Just as she pulled her deer and carrot pie out of one of the inn's ovens, Eileen heard her mother calling for her. “Hyalei! They are almost here!”

Without wasting another minute, the young woman grabbed the pie, carefully using a cloth to not burn her hands. The smell was lost amongst the various smells of all the pies, soups, and roasted meat with vegetables. But in the end, it was her small, simple pie that mattered. Eileen walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the main room, only to spot Norris opening the door to the inn, closely followed by Connor. The man was surprised by everyone's presence, and their greets and cheers. The young man smiled and waved. “This is quite the surprise. Is there something to celebrate?”

Norris patted Connor's back. “ _Mon ami_ , we are here under Eileen's instructions. She wished to bring us all together, for no other reason than enjoying an evening amongst friends.”

“Actually,” everyone's gaze shifted to the woman in question, “there is also another reason behind it.”

She walked to Ratonhnaké:ton, her eyes not leaving his. She could feel her freckled cheeks burning up, and her heartbeat quickening. Sill, she kept her composure, and held out the warm pie to the young man. His eyes stared down at it and took it from her hands. It almost seemed like an opposite scenario of when he went to her house to deliver the deer meat. Still, much to her understanding, he wished to be sure. “Hyalei, what is this?”

“Deer, carrot and potato pie.”

There was no question about it. They both knew the implication of this offering. Eileen's heart nearly burst out of her chest upon Ratonhnhaké:ton's happiness. A wide smile appeared on his face and he couldn't help but to hand over the pie to Norris so he could pick his lover up, hug her and pull her into a kiss. Every single person in room stared confused at the couple, and even more at the woman's parents, who both were shedding tears of joy. Poor Norris, who held the warm in his hands in utter confusion, was the first to express it. “Hey, _les tourtereaux_! Care to fill us in?”

The two in question laughed. Eileen nuzzled her lover's nose with her own and whispered to him. “Care to tell them?”

Connor nodded and set his lover down. With a clear of the throat, he spoke out to the gathered members of the Davenport Homestead. “My friends! My heart, as well as Eileen's, are full of joy, for she has just accepted my offer of marriage.”

Surprised gasps and smiles spread throughout the room. Norris himself had a wide surprised smile on his face. “You mean...?”

Eileen nodded. She couldn't contain her own joy any longer. “We are engaged!”

The room suddenly exploded with cheers and cries of joy. The couple was quickly surrounded by their friends, giving them congratulatory hugs and hand-shakes. Seamus and Inolah were the last ones to congratulate them, the parents sharing another hug with their daughter, whilst Seamus gave Connor one as well and patted him hard on the back, laughing loudly. “Well Connor, I guess I will have to call you 'son', soon!”

Connor frowned in confusion. Eileen placed a hand on his arm, getting his attention, and explained. “It is a colonial custom. Oftentimes, the father and mother can call their child's spouse 'son' or 'daughter'. It is the same the other way around.” She saw the surprise in his expression. “You don't have to if you are not comfortable with it.”

He shook his head. "It is not that." He was surprised, for the same happened in his clan. He didn't expect it to also occur with the colonial cultures. It made sense in a way. The moment he and Eileen would marry, he would officially be part of his future wife's family. Calling Seamus and Inolah “mother” and “father” seemed like something to occur naturally after that point. “I would be honored.”

Both Eileen and Seamus smiled, his words making them feel both flattered and even more happy. Inolah stepped in to offer her future son-in-law her own congratulations. “You were part of this family the moment you and Hyalei became close friends. It brings us all great joy that it will be official.” She gave the young man a hug. Her words brought great warmth to his heart. It would sound false, even to him, if he said that he did not miss having a family. He would miss his tribe often, his mother as well. He would miss being part of that community and living with his people. But the Daventport Homestead was his new home, and the people living in it, his new family. He was content with his current life, and happy about the events to come.

Connor looked at his side. Eileen was answering the many questions their friends had, about both the wedding preparations and the meaning behind the deer pie. Speaking of which, Norris had covertly left it on a table nearby. The young man spotted it forgotten amongst the other food and the drinks. It would be enjoyed later. Right now, Ratonhnhaké:ton was taking in all the joy and happiness of the moment. Eileen saw him starring. “You alright?”

“Yes. This just might be the happiest moment of my life.”

Terry chuckled loudly “This ain't nothin'! Wait until the wedding day, your heart will probably pop!”

Everyone laughed. It was true. Although there were many days of preparations and planning between today and the ceremony, Ratonhnhaké:ton knew it would be one that would bring him joy. But the prospect of living a long, normal, blissful life with the woman who was his closest friend, and whom he loved and cherished more than anyone, made him the happiest man in the world.

 

* * *

 

 _ayule_ \- child

 _mon ami_ \- my friend

 _les tourtereaux -_ the lovebirds

 


End file.
